Alis Volat Porpriis: She Flies With Her Own Wings
by Pulviophile
Summary: This is a story about Alette. She wakes up one morning with a pain in her shoulder blades. Little did she know that it would change her life forever. This causes her to go on the adventure of a lifetime with a dashing spacer named Jim Hawkins. No disrespect, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Treasure Planet belongs to Disney. _**

Alette sat straight up in her bed. There was an extreme pain in her shoulder blades. It took all of her willpower not to scream out for she did not want to wake her grandmother. She tried to lay back down but when she moved the searing pain would shoot down her back. So, she waited, for what seemed like forever, until the pain cooled down enough for her to move. Instead of lying on her back like normal she laid on her stomach and found that the pain was tolerable in this position. When she found a comfortable position she fell into a blissful sleep.

Her grandmother Ada came into her room and found her moaning in her sleep. "Alette, dear, it's time for you to get up. You have chores to do."

Alette slowly turned over but gasped when she felt the lingering pain from last night. Her grandmother rushed to her side with a concerned look on her face. "Are you feeling okay? Are you ill?"

Alette sat up slowly and looked down at her grandmother, "No, I feel fine just a little sore. What chores need to be done grandmother?"

"All I need you to do today dear is to go into town and to shop for me. I am getting too old to walk around the markets so I need my strong granddaughter to do it for me. Unless she is ill."

She smiled and shook her head at her grandmother's persistent concern, "I swear I'm fine. Although last night I was woken up by a large pain in my shoulder blades."

Ada gave her a sad smile and said, "Okay but if it gets worse I need you to come home straight away, is that understood?" She then walked to the door and looked back at Alette for her answer.

All she could do was meekly nod. Her grandmother took this as a yes and closed the door. Alette listened for the next few minutes to make sure that her grandmother was gone. When she was certain that she was alone she removed her shirt quickly. Then she stood up and walked over to her mirror. She looked normal from the front but when she turned to the side she felt her heart stop.

What she saw was two nodules on her shoulder blades. Each one was about as wide as a small coin and were as long as her smallest toe. She knew that if she were to wear something tight fitting that her grandmother would notice. Instead of wearing a normal shirt she searched her room until she found a sweatshirt that was baggy. She also let her long hair fall down her back. She looked into the mirror and studied herself for a while.

Alette would consider herself pretty. She was 18 and had a well-built figure. She had soft features that would light up a room. Her lips were full and a nice shade of red. Her hair was a deep brown that had red highlights. Her most interesting feature, however, was her eyes. They were a bright purple with an equally bright yellow ring in the middle.

Eyes of unique color were not uncommon on Montresor but they were uncommon with humans. Another reason why Alette was different was because there weren't very many humans around anymore. Here in the space port you could every space creature but rarely would you find a human. Sometimes she believed that she and Ada were the last on Montresor. She hadn't seen another human for years. The last time she saw a human was when she was very little and she didn't even remember the person's face.

She sighed and walked out of her room to the kitchen downstairs. When she reached the entry way to the kitchen she was welcomed by a warm scent of bread and honey. Ada was making her favorite breakfast for her. Alette walked over to the table and sat down slowly. She knew that if Ada caught her favoring her back she would be forced to go home. She was feeling cabin fever and needed to get out into town.

After she had finished eating her breakfast she stood up and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. "I'll be back in a while. Don't worry about me."

"Okay I won't," Ada handed her the grocery list, "These are all of the things I need you to buy for me."

Alette then walked out of the door and flagged down a hover cab. It pulled up to her and a blue skinned alien opened the door. Her home was a small ways away from the marketplace but her mind still wandered.

…

_She remembered being a small girl. She was helping her grandmother work on the small garden in the backyard. The sky was dark and the wind was blowing hard. They had just finished weeding the garden when it started to downpour. The rain was so hard that the two had to go back into the house. Little Alette ran under a pile of blankets when she heard a loud clap of thunder. _

_Ada slowly approached the scared little girl and put her hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to hear a story about a girl who was scared just like you?" _

_She chuckled a little when she saw two purple eyes peer at her from under the blanket. "Okay" She timidly sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself. She looked at her beloved grandmother with big, bright eyes. _

_Ada sat down in front of the little girl and wrapped herself in a blanket as well. "It all started with a princess who wanted to be free. She wanted to live her own life and do as she pleased. Although with the status that she had as a princess she could not truly be free. Now-" _

_She watched as Alette shifted to where she was on her stomach and her head was in her hands._

_"__Now she was in her room one day when suddenly she was awakened with a start. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder blades. She didn't know what was happening and she was very scared. She stood up from her bed and noticed that wings were growing out of her back. They were a startling white and stood taller than her. She spread them out and saw that they nearly touched the walls of her small bedchamber. This young princess did not know it at the time but the gods heard her plea. She was granted the best kind of freedom, flight. So the princess walked to the window and jumped." _

_Alette gasped, "Did she hit the ground?" _

_"__No, little one, she flew. It was the best feeling for the young princess and from that day on she wasn't scared. She knew that as long as she had those wings she could do anything." _

_Alette looked mad when she heard the ending, Ada stopped when she saw her expression. "What's wrong?" _

_"__Is that it? Is that all there is to the story?" _

_"__Yes, my dear, that is all. The princess lived happily ever after. Isn't that what you want?" _

_She shook her head, "No I want to know what happened after she flew. Did the king and queen find out? Was the town scared of her? Did she find love after all?" _

_Ada smiled and said softly, "Maybe later, how bout' we have some coco while we wait out the storm? " _

_Alette was more than happy with this idea so, she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He questions were forgotten. Ada also stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen that her granddaughter was in._

_…_

Alette was startled out of her daydream when the driver brought the car to a stop. "Miss, we're here. I need 25 chronocredits."

She shifted through her pockets and pulled out the required money. As the cab drove away she looked at wide selection of stores. She took a small step forward into the chaos around her. There were people everywhere. She walked until she reached a kiosk with small fruits for sale. The man behind the products was an elegant Cronog. He had very masculine features for a feline species. Alette hadn't seen one around this part of the galaxy in a while. She bought her fruits and watched as he slowly put them in a plastic bag. When she reached for the bag he grabbed her wrist.

"I feel something strange about you. There are strange forces at work in your life. Finally be careful in the near future, you may stumble into something you shouldn't."

Slowly Alette pulled her hand away and noticed a small symbol on her wrist. She reached forward and grabbed the bag before she forgot it. She wanted to stay in the busy market but the warning from the Cronog was getting under her skin. She hurried and hailed a hover cab as fast as she could.

During the cab ride home her shoulder blades were throbbing with pain. Normally she would converse with the cab driver but she could barely think with all of the things that have been happening. When she finally arrived at her home she opened the door and nearly forgot to pay the driver. She muttered a quick apology, paid the driver and dragged herself out of the car.

By the time everything was said and done Alette was in excruciating pain. She opened the door to the house and walked in. Her grandmother was sitting on a couch knitting a small piece of fabric. She briefly looked up at her granddaughter.

"Did you get everything that I asked for?"

Alette briefly muttered a yes and set the supplies down on a nearby counter. She looked over at Ada.

"Grandmother, I'm going to go out and get a drink. Don't worry about me I will get a cab afterwards."

Ada knew full well that when Alette was in a mood it is best to not question her motives. She smiled sadly and nodded her head.

…

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the bar. It was a walking distance away and with the market going on there weren't a lot of people around. She plopped down on a stool and looked at the bartender. He nodded once and pulled out a beer for his most regular customer. Alette grabbed the beer and sipped it slowly. She didn't want to get drunk tonight, she just wanted to dull the pain. Ada didn't keep liquor so she had to walk to this bar.

When she was about halfway through she heard the door of the bar open and shut loud and quick. The footsteps echoed throughout the bar. Alette didn't notice that everyone had gone quiet until all she could hear was the velvet baritone of the man who just walked in.

"One glass of wine please. And keep them coming."

He sat down next to her and looked over. Alette looked over at the same time and was met with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They looked at her with stunning clarity for someone who just walked into a bar. The man looked to be the same age as her, maybe a year or two older. He had brown hair that was cut in the style of the spacers that she had seen near the ports. The most striking feature about him, however, was the fact that he was human. She didn't realize she was starring until the man slowly smiled.

"Get a good look, madam?"

Alette felt her face grow red with embarrassment. She looked away from his face but felt her eyes travel to his hands. She watched as the hand that gripped his cup lifted away and come towards her. It wasn't long before it found its way to her chin. She allowed her face to be turned by the stranger. Yet again she was staring into shocking blue eyes.

He looked over her face and she heard him whisper, "Beautiful."

The man then returned his focus to the wine and left her to wonder what just happened. He drank two glasses before he left. By that time Alette was very confused and noticed that she hadn't touched the rest of her beer. She also noticed that the pain in her shoulder blades had dulled immensely. She shook her head and tipped the bartender.

She walked out of the bar and immediately hit something that felt like a brick wall. She looked up slowly and saw that she had run into Vladorn who was, unfortunately, drunk. Without hesitation he grabbed her wrist. Alette pulled but to no avail the man probably weighed 700 pounds and could kill her with a flick of his wrist. She looked around frantically, searching for some source of hope. She didn't have to look long because she saw that the man from the bar was in a fighting stance to the left of her and her captor.

When he saw that she was now added to his fight the façade that the man had cracked slightly. It showed an expression that Alette wouldn't have imagined on his face, fear. She felt her heart squeeze slightly. The hope that the sight of him brought was slowly diminishing because of his fear. As soon as it appeared, however it disappeared just as quickly. Just at the same time that she saw this she felt her captor lunge while still holding her. The force of the jump was so powerful that she was lifted off of her feet immediately.

Taking advantage of the Valdorn's drunkenness the human jumped out of the way of the attack. And in the same motion he pulled Alette out of the brute's grasp. She fell to the side of the fight, safely out of reach. She backed up for fear she would be caught in the middle again. She watched as the man gracefully fought the Valdorn, who bumbled around the fight. She was so enthralled in the fight that she did not notice that another Valdorn had snuck up behind her.

He slipped a hand around her waist and held a knife up to her throat in one fluid motion. She gasped loudly but stopped herself from screaming for fear of the actions of the two Valdorns. The gasp had the desired affect when the man and the drunk stopped fighting and assessed the new situation. Alette noticed that the drunk had a dopey smile on his face when he saw who was holding her.

"Worclur! How nice of you to… stop by. I was just about to finish off this…. Human."

The Valdorn behind her slightly loosened his grip on her. The human noticed this and mouthed something to her. She understood that he was telling her how to get out of the grip. She nodded in agreement with the plan and waited for the right time to take action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

The two Valdorn's were talking when Alette felt the grip on her loosen even more. She knew that if she was going to make it out alive then she needs to do this with accuracy and speed. From the mouthed message that she received from the man, she knew what to do. Then she felt the Valdorn behind her shift his weight ever so slightly. She felt this and brought her hands under the arm that held the knife to her neck. She pushed forward causing him to lose grip on her and the knife. While doing this she thrust her hips backwards which caused his hand around her waist to lose its grip as well.

Once she was free of the arms she dropped to the ground and gave the Valdorn a sweep kick that would incapacitate anyone. The Valdorn didn't have a chance because her attack was over in a matter of seconds. He was flat on his back before he could finish his next sentence to his drunk friend. Alette didn't have time to celebrate her success with getting freedom because the human then attacked the drunk Valdorn again. He punched him so hard across his face that his head snapped to the side and he fell to the ground.

Alette looked down and saw that the Valdorn was lying unconscious, but still alive. She looked up at the man who hadn't even broken into a sweat from his fight. He tilted his head slightly when he saw her staring at him.

"Those were some pretty good moves for someone who looks like you. So frail and sweet I would have never expected it."

"I guess I could take that as a compliment." She put her hands on her hips and watched as he bent down and put his fingers to the unconscious man's neck. He waited a few seconds and then stood up.

"When they wake up they are going to be pissed. We should get out of here." He walked forward and grabbed her hand. Alette pulled out of his grip and stepped back.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name."

He blinked a few times at her sudden outburst and then gave a grandiose bow, "The name is Jim Hawkins. Captain of the SC Aurora. And may I ask yours miss?"

"Alette Sinclair"

"Well Alette I will walk with you to your home if that is okay with you?" He walked to her side and offered his arm.

She smiled a little at the gesture and wrapped her arm in his. "I am very grateful for the offer. Thank you, Captain Jim Hawkins."

Jim laughed at the title, "You can call me Jim, Alette. No need for formalities. We did just take down two drunks together."

She smiled at the thought of her escape, "We would make a good team."

"Maybe," he looked down at her, "But I don't think you know how to sword fight do you?"

She shook her head sadly, "I haven't had anyone who was willing to teach me."

The two walked for a while in silence until they reached Alette's small home. She stopped and turned to him, "Thank you again for taking me home. I appreciated the fact that you went out of your way for me."

Jim smiled and took her hand, "Until we meet again?" He took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it in a small kiss.

Alette nodded silently with red cheeks. She watched as Jim slowly stood up and walked towards the docks that weren't far from her home. She walked into the house as silently as she could. Ada was asleep on the couch clutching her knitting needles and string.

Alette walked up the stairs and into her room. When she had shut the door she sank to the ground slowly. The pain that was in her shoulders came back. She bit her lip against the pain. Slowly she stood up and took off her shirt. She then walked over to the full length mirror that she had in her room.

Slowly, she turned so she could inspect her shoulder blades carefully. Earlier that day the nodules were small and unnoticeable. Now, they had grown two times their size and were now elongated. The two nodules were about the span of her shoulder blades and little longer. She gingerly touched them and felt the searing pain that she had been feeling all day.

Slowly she changed into some baggier clothes and laid down on her bed. Laying on her stomach she thought back to the fight that she had just escaped from. Jim told her how to break the hold but he never mentioned kicking the Valdorn's feet out from under him. It was a pure impulse that she had. She buried her face into her pillow. This day was getting worse and worse. She should have never gone to that bar to get a drink. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

…

_Suddenly she was running through a dense forest. Every turn she took looked the same and she felt like she was running in circles. Overhead she could hear hover crafts that were following her. The hover crafts didn't scare her near as much as the thing following her did. It was a species of the lizard species called Enki. It was bigger than she had ever seen. Standing at around nine or teen feet the overgrown lizard was all muscle and strength. _

_It seemed that the faster that she ran the closer the beast got to her. She took a right and noticed that there was a huge cliff. She turned to the left and noticed that there were smaller Enkis coming after her. She turned to the right again and ran to the edge of the cliff. She watched as the larger Enki met up with the smaller ones and turned towards her. She watched as the huge lizard walked towards her with malice in his eyes. She took a step back and felt her foot slip off the edge. The Enki stopped and watched her regain her precarious balance on the edge of the cliff. _

_Alette took a deep breath turned around and jumped off of the edge of the cliff. The last thing that she heard was the screams of anger coming from the Enkis on the cliff. _

_…_

Alette woke up with a start. She could still hear the wind rushing past her ears. She knew that it was fake but the dream was replaying in her head over and over again. Somehow she knew that even though she jumped and that the fall would have killed her she survived. She shuddered thinking of the huge Enki. There was something strange about it as well. Like it was a possibility that could come true.

Standing up she felt a sharp tug in her shoulder blades but it wasn't pain. She smiled thinking that everything was going to be okay. She walked downstairs slowly knowing that Ada doesn't like to be woken up early.

Once she was downstairs she ate a quick meal and grabbed a pencil and a pen. She knew that Ada would wake up any minute but Alette was feeling a bit like a caged animal. So she wrote her a letter explaining that she was going for a walk into town and wouldn't be back until nightfall.

Staying true to the words in her letter she left for town.

…

Montressor had many tourist attractions for the curious traveler. There were trinket shops and museums around every corner but Alette felt like the best place on the whole planet was the small little park near the docks. It was far enough away that she could watch the ships come and go but not have to interact with the riff raff. She thought that the place was her safe haven and would walk to it whenever she could.

She was taking a lovely stroll when she saw a small green bird flitting through the trees. She sat down under a shady tree and watched it fly. There was something about birds that drew her attention to them almost every time she saw one. She studied the flight patterns of every species that you could find on Montressor. She knew this particular bird well. It was about as small as a human sparrow. With a small beak that was made for opening seeds. The strange thing about the bird was completely green. It also had a yellow tail and yellow patches on its wings. She had seen it many times around the park. Almost like it was following her.

She was completely enthralled when she heard the deep familiar voice of a Valdorn.

"Well look at what we here. It seems as if we have run into the bitch from last night. She doesn't have her body guard now does she?"

Immediately, Alette jumped up and turned towards the source of the voice. She saw that it was in fact the same two Valdorns from last night, and they looked pissed. Instead of thinking of a way to fight them she turned and ran towards the docks.

She knew that she could never outrun the Vladorns, especially if they have other friends near the docks. She twisted and turned throughout the docks until she saw a huge ship. It was currently being restocked for its next trip. She turned her head and saw that the Valdorns managed to get themselves stuck behind a particularly large cargo shipment. She turned and noticed that she was next to a crate that would fit her perfectly. She opened the crate and saw that there were a few trinkets and blankets. She looked around and noticed that there wasn't anyone around. She slipped her whole body inside and threw the lid on top of her.

Not long after she shut the lid she hear the heavy footsteps of the two aliens.

"Where did she go?"

"I swear I saw her go this way Worclur!"

"She couldn't have gone far. That little thing doesn't stand a chance against us."

The footsteps ran away from her but, just to be safe, she stayed in the crate until she had counted to a thousand. She then went on to her knees and stood up quickly thinking that the lid would lift without an issue. Little did she know that while she was in the crate someone had come by and put another heavy object on top. She hit her head and felt her vision fade. She slipped down and fell unconscious.

…

She woke up to a calming sway to her container. There were the sounds of a ship engine and people talking. Slowly she sat up and felt the back of her head. There was a bump were she felt which was extremely tender. She pulled her hand away and pushed the top of the crate gently. Slowly it lifted with the pressure that she applied. She got on her knees again and put both of her hands on the top. She pushed and the lid flew back.

If she would have waited she would have found out that there was a reason why the engine sounds were closer than normal. After lifting the crate lid and looking around she saw that she was in a small room encased in wood. She could see other boxes and crates like the one she was in. Stepping out of the crate she noticed that she was in the back of the room and that there was a sleeping alien in the front of the room. Gingerly she took a step forward on the wood floor. It made no sound whatsoever. She crept around the room until she was walking up the stairs that the sleeping alien was next to.

She thought that once she was at the top of the stairs she would be able to run past the crew and back onto the docks. Alette was greeted with the sight of a busy crew and no one had noticed her, yet. She turned to the left and saw that there were crew members everywhere. She was bound to get noticed. To her right she saw that the Captain's cabin was shrouded in a shadow. She moved towards it and hugged the wall until she reached the door to the cabin.

She grabbed the handle, threw the door open and shut herself inside. She was still holding the handle when she heard a cough from behind her. She flew around ready for a fight when she saw a familiar face.


End file.
